Regalo de Navidad
by Erin Torres
Summary: Su pequeño viaje de Navidad sería simplemente fantástico. Lo planearon con tan poco tiempo y aun así tenían la seguridad de que sería genial, porque no hay nada en este mundo que les guste más que estar abrazados, cubriéndose del frío del invierno en un momento que parezca ser eterno. Ese infinito les duraría por siempre, sí, pero no les permitiría reencontrarse jamás. /AU/
1. Dos enamorados, dos cartas, dos mundos

_Pues bienvenidos a la inauguración de esta historia __**yaoi, **__del fandom de __**Kuroko no Basket.**__ Escribo esto con motivos de las fechas que ya pasaron XD y, aunque no festeje la navidad, sé que la mayoría sí, así que les ofrezco este cortísimo trabajo como__ Regalo de Navidad _atrasado y _un poco también como lección de vida. Tomen sus precauciones. - ¡Es solo un consejo! - Está completamente dedicado a ustedes, lectores, y a Maribel-sama, por darle el visto bueno desde que solo era un borrador. Gracias, mujer… Disfruten y gracias._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket pertenecen originalmente a __Tadatoshi Fujimaki,__ y yo no escribo esto con fines de lucro sino simple entrención._

* * *

><p><strong><em>1.1 Allá.<em>**

**_No estoy completamente solo._**

Amarte, desearte, admirarte.

Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer sin tener que tocarte, hablarte o siquiera tener tus ojos en mí. Todo y nada. Me hace querer agradecerte. Pero qué ha sido de mis palabras que ya no salen.

Sin pensarlo, sin tan sólo quererlo, te quise. Y te quiero más de lo que te imaginas.

Aunque siempre fuiste mi eterno miedo al amor.

Cuando me veía a mí mismo, pensándote, solía golpearme contra lo primero que tuviera en frente... Creí que serías un extraño bicho que se había adueñado de mi cerebro y, por varios días e incluso semanas, me convencí de que debía sacarte a patadas de mi ser...

Ridículo, lo sé. Ahora lo sé.

Después, cada día que podía verte, muchos o pocos instantes, sonreía.

_Mira, Takao. Mírame...; estoy aquí.  
>Aquí...; solo. Contigo y sin ti.<em>

Cierro los ojos, trato de respirar normal y escuchar a través de las gotas tu voz para intentar sentirme mejor. No lo logro. Quisiera saber cómo es posible que me hayas dejado en este estado, justo después de nuestra promesa. Si quisiera irme, lo habría hecho. Así de simple. ¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¿Por ti? ¿Por mí? ¿Por los dos? _¿Por qué…?_

Todo tú fuiste mío. Todo yo fui tuyo. Bajo el sol, la lluvia, en el mar y en el cielo. Los lugares que logramos hacer recuerdo permanecen aún en mí ¿Y en ti?

Tal vez no me extrañes, tal vez ni siquiera me recuerdes, pero, aun así, quiero contarte. Cada experiencia y cada dolor, cada caída y cada color; todo, absolutamente todo lo que tengo y tuve, incluso lo que no podré tener. Quiero que todo yo sea parte de ti, Takao.

Te lo dije antes y lo reafirmo ahora, eres mi más grande miedo al amor.

Pensar que dejarte marchar sería el mayor arrepentimiento de mi existencia me hace preguntarme en si de verdad te merecía. A ti y a tus múltiples tentaciones.

Y es que todo tú eres mi deseo carnal.

Sereno. Debo permanecer así si es que quiero que regreses con tu sonrisa y tus versos ilimitados llenos de qué se yo. Ese qué que me hace amar.

No sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer aún, pero sé que pronto lo descubriré… con tu ayuda.

Y lo siento.

Lamento a cada segundo el no poder parar tus lágrimas.

Pero una luz me permite volverte a ver y, eso, eso es lo que necesito egoístamente, porque sé que así podré decirte lo que me he callado; recitarte cada palabra digerida dolorosamente por mi corazón y dedicarte cada perla bañada en oro que he recolectado del fondo del mar; mi mar que es el fondo de tus lágrimas.

Aun así, ¿sabes? No es tan malo este lugar… Sí, es gris pero, si cierro los ojos, puedo ver los colores que lleva detrás. Como el árbol de cerezo que está en la colina. Todos los días voy allí y me siento junto a él.

¿Por qué siempre estás aquí? ¿Olvidaste algo, o esperas a alguien? ¿Acaso a mí…? No es imposible, pero no sé si puedo creerlo.

Aun así, ¿ya viste la sombrilla que traje hoy? ¿A qué te recuerda? ¿Nada? Oh… Si no lo recuerdas yo te lo diré. Esta sombrilla la compré el mismo día que te conocí. ¿Ahora la recuerdas?

Perdón, no quería hacerte llorar… Toma el paraguas, pronto empezará a llover…

¿Por qué aún sigues ignorándome? ¿Por qué finges que no me oyes…? Toma al menos la sombrilla. Si te enfermaras sería un problema.

Correría hacia ti si conservara aún mis piernas, pero las he regalado a tu humanidad para que siga andando.

Y no, no te lo estoy echando en cara.

No me odias, ¿verdad…? Yo no quería irme pero… ¿Me estás oyendo?

No me ignores…

Te amo…

Perdón…

. . . . . .

No hay día en que pueda mirarte a los ojos. Específicamente hoy, no pude oír otra cosa que no fuera el sonido de la lluvia y tus sollozos… y una flor. Esa flor, la que llevabas entre tus manos, me hablaba, trataba de consolarme diciendo que no era tu intención herirme.

Yo le creí.

Porque sé que tú no harías nada para lastimarme intencionalmente. Lo sé y lo creo.

Ese día, o noche, sostuve la sombrilla sobre de ti. Me había acostumbrado a que no lo agradecieras, y le sonreí a mis recuerdos. Te sonreí a ti que aparecías en cada uno de ellos. Y pensé en por qué jamás te sonreí así cuando te tuve cerca.

Entonces, así, me juré que, pasara lo que pasase, no dejaría de sostener esta sombrilla para ti…

Porque no puedo evitar amar cuando estás cerca de mí.

Gracias por venir otra vez a verme… Bueno, a recordarme.

* * *

><p><strong><em>2.2 Acá.<em>**

**_Voy muriendo de recuerdos._**

Me acuerdo, sí. Pero no quisiera hacerlo. Si pudiese elegir, serías mi primera opción y la única.

El único.

Toda una vida junto a ti; con tus sonrojos, con tus elocuencias, con tus predicciones que lograban sacarme de quicio y, sin embargo, me hacían amarte cada día más. Toda una vida, juntos.

Es tan malditamente divertido, Shin-chan.

Cada vez que pienso en cómo fue que te conocí, me vienen a la mente respuestas que pudieron haber sido más adecuadas de las que dije, acciones más sanas de las que tuve contigo y, cómo no, más sonrisas que me hubiese gustado dedicarte. Muchas, muchas más.

Pienso y no logro aceptarlo... ¿Alguien me recuerda por qué sigo aquí? A mi alrededor todos son como masas grises. No tienen rostro ni extremidades. Ya no tienen alma.

Están empapados, ¿por qué? ¿Cuándo comenzó a llover? Si estás arriba, deja de llorar. Me estás mojando con tus lágrimas.

Aunque… Supongo que es justo en cierto modo; yo también te estoy cubriendo de mi dolor justo en este momento.

¿Cómo terminé así?

Mis ojos y los tuyos están cerrados: ¿No quieres verme ya? ¿No quiero verte ya? No... Yo sí que quiero verte.

Tonto.  
>Tú, yo, todo y todos.<p>

¿Qué tal si me dices de una vez qué debo hacer por ti?

Sigo aquí, tratando de volar y, sin embargo, sigo devorando cada pluma que me has regalado por el simple hecho de no querer dejarte solo. No de nuevo.

¡Estúpido de mí!

Pero no me importa atragantarme con los restos de alas si eso me hace llegar un poco más cerca de ti. Si eso me permite amarte estando a tu lado.

Llega de donde quiera que estés. No me dejes solo.

Oh…, no, no, no, ¡no! ¡Tú también estás solo! ¡Carajo!

¿Qué debo hacer por ti? Dime.

Mis manos llevan tiempo sin dejar de sangrar. Cada yema, cada cutícula, cada nudillo arde para recordarme que debo seguir. Que debo llegar.

Porque todavía necesito estar junto a ti. Pero esta vez del modo correcto.

Estos días, meses, años y décadas me han dado tiempo para pensar. Y la única conclusión a la que he llegado es que ya no me importa si muero una segunda, tercera o millonésima vez. Me encontraré contigo aunque sea lo último que haga.

Permíteme ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para afirmarte que he de entregarte a ti mi última vida.

Serás tú mi último suspiro de amor.

Cada pétalo de este árbol de cereza me recuerda a los minutos que solíamos pasar juntos. Cada silencio que solías dedicarme como yo a ti te dedicaba mis sonrisas. Cada acción entregada entre nosotros solía caer así, sin temporada y sin obligación, como esos malditos pétalos.

Así, tan dados que parecían no ser nuestros. Y es que es verdad. El tiempo es el mejor ejemplo de lo que no podremos parar jamás.

Aun así, espérame, Shin-chan. Algún día, más temprano que tarde, llegaré hasta ti.

Y volveremos a ser luz.


	2. Piano imaginario

¿Por qué me permites amarte así, tan descontrolada y deliciosamente? Estrés, alegría, diversión… Puedo olvidarme de todo mientras estés conmigo.

Los días a tu lado vuelan tan libres que si levanto la mano, puedo atrapar a duras penas unas cuantas milésimas de segundo que lleven el brillo de tus ojos manchado de esta nieve tan adormecedoramente vivaz.

"¿Qué les regalarás a tus padres este año, Shin-chan?"

"Todavía no lo decido. ¿Tú ya tienes pensado algo?" Las dulces tonadas de un piano imaginario acompañan a esa tan divertida mueca de negación que se posa en tu rostro "Debes decidirte por algo ya."

"No estás en posición de decirme eso, Shin-chan…" El puente musical alcanza tonos inesperadamente graves cuando te encoges de hombros y giras la cabeza, evitando así mi mirada. Sé que puedo ser muy irritante, así que gracias.

"Vamos allá, parece haber regalos apropiados para navidad."

"Shin… Todo está abarrotado de regalos navideños…" Suave, lento, pacífico y _tristón_. El piano llega a agudos que no sería capaz de describir en palabras y estoy seguro de que es el clímax tanto de la canción como de tu sonrisa.

"Vamos." Tu cuerpo se aferra parcialmente al mío para generar un calor tan poco necesario como el oxígeno lo es para mis pulmones.

El piano sigue andante, interpretando todas y cada una de las notas desgarradas y deshiladas que logramos unir por nuestros propios medios y que tanto tiempo nos tomó. Tú, mi sastre, salvaste mis notas. ¿Salvé yo las tuyas? ¿Me permites unirlas en una bella melodía sin letra pero sí con coro? Anda, envuélvete en los pedazos de teclas que tengo para ofrecerte.

"¿Busca algo en específico, joven?" Notas corroídas me atacan al aparecerse sin invitación; siendo una voz ajena a la que quiero escuchar.

"Observaré un poco, gracias" Retomo la partitura para correr con mis dedos atados, ciegos, al punto más efímero y versátil de esta mí no-canción sin dedicatoria.

"¡Shin-chan!" ¡Oh! Qué armonía tan magnífica logra crear tu voz. Teclas suben y bajan en un vaivén que jamás he podido apreciar con claridad; es fuego quemando cada molécula del aire que respira tu sonrisa. Un fuego que me atrae, como si fuese yo una polilla... Dime pirómano si quieres. "¡Ven a ver esto!"

"¿Qué es?"

"Un cascabel."

"¿Un cascabel?"

"Sí, un cascabel. Tiene grabado el _kanji_ de la fortuna en la parte de abajo."

"¿Eso es lo que regalarás?"

"¿Eh? ¿Es mala idea?"

No sé qué responder; juro que me he perdido en ti. ¿Cuántas sonrisas me has dedicado, y cuántas he logrado aceptar yo? Dime, Takao, ¿por qué cada vez que me miras siento que analizas mi alma hasta casi hacerla explotar? Explotar en el buen sentido, claro.

Tus ojos están brillando en espera de una respuesta que sé que no te puedo dar.

"No; no lo es"

"Esta se la daré al esposo de mamá. Para ella ya tengo un abalorio, así que ahora solamente falta algo para Yuki." El piano imaginario ha dejado de entonar tu bella sonrisa. Tal vez solo quiera dejarme apreciarte en el silencio de la víspera de navidad. _Tal vez…_

"¿Qué le regalarás a ella?"

"Quiero darle algo que no le haya dado nadie, pero todavía no sé qué. Acepto propuestas…" ¡Solamente falta que tomes en uno de tus puños la fuerza suficiente para arrancarme el corazón! Sí, tu sonrisa logra matarme y revivirme en dos instantes, y no sé cómo. Eres peligroso.

"Bien. ¿Qué tal una muñeca?"

"Creo que no entendiste del todo cuando dije _algo que no le haya dado nadie._" Sigues riendo. Yo me encargaré de que esa sonrisa no desaparezca…

"Entonces piensa en algo por ti mismo."

"Bueno, bueno. ¿Algo más que se te ocurra, Shin-chan?"

Acomodo mis lentes esperando que esa pequeña acción me ayude a pensar en un buen regalo para Yuki. _La pequeña y especial Yuki_. Los puestos no tienen nada interesante y no puedo creer que siendo época navideña no existan lugares en los que vendan algo que merezca la pena. Decido no juzgar hasta ver un poco, pero después de pasearnos por el lugar buscando algo, me resigno.

"No hay nada aquí."

"Así que nada llama tu atención, eh…"

"¿Y no has pensado tú en algo que quieras darle?"

"Me gustaría llevarla a algún lugar especial… Darle recuerdos de esta navidad." Creo que puedo adivinar por dónde van tus pensamientos, Takao "Estaba pensando ir al _FunnySun, _pero/."

"Pero no tienes dinero."

"Eh… No…"

¡A dónde se va ese piano imaginario ahora que más lo necesito! Pienso en cada nota que podrían regalarme tus mejillas sonrosadas y me da por querer saber si yo podría imitarlas con esa intensidad.

"En ese caso, es mejor que regresemos. Se está haciendo tarde."

Tu cuerpo, sin objeción, acompaña al mío hasta ese sitio al que llamas hogar. Al que yo también me he acostumbrado llamar hogar.

Apenas llegar, deseo poder interpretarte musicalmente un poco más… Y lo hago. Devoro ese vocabulario que de limitado no tiene nada hasta que te escucho quejarte. Perdón si a veces dejo tus labios hinchados.

"Buenas noches, Shin-chan. Nos vemos mañana."

"Buenas noches." Lamento mentirte, pero en ese momento supe que no te vería mañana, ni al día siguiente, ni los otros cinco que le seguían a ese. Aunque no haya sido porque así yo lo quisiera. Simplemente hice un plan. Uno que nos beneficiaba como no tienes idea.

. . .

"Shintaro… ¿por qué estás saliendo tanto últimamente?" Oh, madre, si supieras que el mejor regalo pide a cambio los mejores momentos…

"Tengo algunas cosas que hacer."

"¿A tres días de navidad? No me digas que estás estudiando desde ahorita para el examen de ingreso a la Universidad. Si es así deberías no hacerlo al menos durante unos días y/."

"No. No es eso."

"¿Entonces qué es?" Mis palabras no salen. _Nadie podrá saberlo hasta que mi objetivo esté completo_.

"Estoy ocupado haciendo mis cosas, es todo."

"Midorima Shintaro, espero no se te haga costumbre esto."

"No lo hará" _Espero._

¿Por qué será que la nieve no pesa menos? Podría disfrutar de lanzártela o recibir yo también uno que otro impacto de tu parte, ¿por qué no?, pero en vez de eso la estoy arrinconando para ganar un poco de felicidad. Para ti, para mí, para tu hermana y para nuestras familias. Pero sé también que si no me apresuro esto terminará por ser un desperdicio de esfuerzo, tiempo y recuerdos…

. . .

"¿Vas a celebrar la navidad con nosotros, Shin-chan? Me refiero a… Tú y tu familia…"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, el esposo de mamá se la pasará en su trabajo y no podrá estar."

"Claro." _Qué tan bien está saliendo todo, Takao…_

"Bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana…"

"Takao… E-espera"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Shin-chan?"

"Voy a… darte un adelanto de tu regalo."

"… Shin… Si lo haces ya no será una sorpresa mañana."

"Será rápido."

Escucho una de tus exhalaciones perfectamente tallada en una sonrisa mientras caminas a mi lado en completo silencio. "¿Shin-chan…?" Si por cada palabra tuya que me envuelve en una mágica tonada tuviese yo un día más de vida, juro que sería lo suficientemente eterno como para darte la mitad de mi infinito a ti… O más...

_Sí, definitivamente tendrías más de la mitad de mi sempiterno._

Me detengo con el frío impregnado en todo mi ser para observarte de soslayo... ¿Existe algo en este mundo que se compare con tu mirada? Tus ojos, poderosos, inigualables, lúcidos y capaces son de los pocos brillos que hacen posible que me enamore por primera vez. Tú eres todas mis primeras veces, Takao. _¿Lo sabes?_

"Llegamos." Tus pasos dejan de resonar casi de inmediato en mi cabeza.

"¿Eh? ¿A dónde? Si aquí no hay nada…"

"Claro que hay. Una _tonta_ pareja."

"¿Dónde?"

"Justo aquí. Parados en medio de nada más que nieve. _Solos_. Afortunados de tener tanto espacio para esto…" Oh, vamos, no me dejes ganar tan fácil: Sé que puedes ver lo que estoy haciendo y que a pesar de ello no haces nada para evitarlo.

La blanquecina y fría bola que te he lanzado se estrella de lleno contra tu rostro. Pálido... Te queda tan bien ese tono. "¿Ah, sí…? Ahora verás…" Antes de que pudiese siquiera recuperar la voz, ya has logrado tumbarme sobre la nieve con tus proyectiles invernales mientras ríes a carcajadas. Miro al cielo…

¿Cuán feliz puedes llegar a hacerme siendo tú, Takao?

Una noche: Solo una noche más y todo el esfuerzo habrá valido. "Gracias…" Si no fuese porque a duras penas hacías fuerza contra mí, te aseguro que no querría quedarme donde estoy: debajo de tu cuerpo siendo atacado por ti en venganza. Tan pueril e inofensiva venganza.

"¿Te estás burlando de mí, Shin-chan…? ¡Eso es muy cruel!" Otra bola de nieve se estampó contra mis anteojos, que ya de por sí han sido empañados por el frío del lugar y tiempo.

"Bakao."

"¡Shin!" Siendo tan sencillo descifrarte, no entiendo cómo es posible que me haya tardado tanto en lograrlo: tu boca, abierta a dimensiones inhumanas, te delata.

No sé aún cómo reaccionarás ante lo que está por suceder "¿Qué te pareció…?" Tu nariz roza la mía y aprecio cada cuadro de tus ojos cerrarse ante los míos.

"Eres pésimo para las sorpresas." Y sonríes.

"Cállate, _nanodayo._"

Nos quedamos así, abrazados; tú encima de mí, yo tratando de calmar los desbocados latidos de mi corazón. "Así que…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tu "gran regalo" de navidad es atacar a tu inocente novio con bolas de nieve…?"

"En realidad, la nieve es lo que me lleva a tu regalo. Y de inocente no tienes ni el nombre."

"Bien, eso es nuevo… Te escucho."

"Tenerte sentado sobre mis piernas no es muy cómodo."

"Aguafiestas."

Para cuando dejé de sentir tu peso contra mí, ya estaba yo también sentado en posición de flor de loto. "Rápido, Shin-chan, mi trasero se enfría…"

"Pues no tendrás más frío en el trasero cuando estemos en el _FunnySun…_"

Tan repentina. Tan deliciosa. Tan embriagadora fue tu reacción. Ah, Takao, qué serás que me haces ser lo que soy. Una cosa es segura, tu manía de hacer malas bromas se me ha pegado.

"¿Qué?"

"Que iremos."

"Pero, ¿cómo es que…/?"

"¿No dije que es la nieve lo que me trajo a esto? Ahí tienes tu respuesta."

"Shin-chan, tú/."

"Este es mi regalo. Para ti pero más para tu hermana. Porque ella seguro será más linda de ver en la montaña rusa gritando como la niña que es de lo que tú llegarás a serlo gritando igual."

No sé por qué, pero siempre terminas regalándome una sonrisa.

"No juegues..."

Esa misteriosa capacidad con la que has sido dotado, al menos desde que te conozco, para repetir la misma frase incrédula a velocidades supersónicas demuestra tu felicidad. No necesito nada más que eso.

"¿Y bien?"

"No sé, creo que estoy soñando."

_Si es así, no hay razón para despertar. _Quédate así, Takao, aferrado a mi cuerpo como si dependieras de ello. Permíteme sentirme lo suficientemente egoísta para pensar que es así y que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti.

"¿Cuándo planeaste todo esto?"

"No tiene importancia. Deberías avisar ahora que ya está asegurado. Vamos."

Entonces el piano imaginario regresa, regalándome tres notas de complejidad superpuesta, cada una cargada de un significado aparentemente igual:

_Te amo._

_Gracias._

_Adiós._

* * *

><p><em>Bien, esto es el principio de todo. Si bien Kazu es mi amor de amores, aquí le haré un poco de todo. (?) Precauciones, precauciones… Se recomienda discreción. ^^' Y sí, ya sé, ¿cómo es posible que los pensamientos de Tsunderima sean tan... empalagosos? Bueno, estoy un poquito harto del Midorima que es tsundere hasta cuando va al baño -khé-, así que esto ha salido de mi frustración(?). Eso. XD <em>


End file.
